le refuge
by willedmina
Summary: Petits os, pour ceux qui aiment le refuge de la lecture et l'ambiance un peu lourde du travail de nuit avant de se coucher.
1. Chapter 1

LE REFUGE

LE REFUGE

Eloïse recherchait avec ardeur depuis bientôt une heure un abri sous cette pluie battante, lorsqu'elle découvrit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait; la cachette idéale, le refuge parfait. Devant elle se dressait la vitrine d'une boutique modeste de livres anciens.

Elle entra sans autre préambule et s'ébroua dans l'entrée après avoir fermé la porte. Elle avait devant elle ce qu'elle espérait trouver, des livres à en perdre la tête, recouvert de poussière et avec cette odeur si particulière, si enivrante et relaxante à la fois.

Elle n'apercevait pas de vendeur, seulement les livres. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient là rien que pour elle. Après avoir posé son regard sur l'étagère non loin d'elle, elle se jeta sur le premier qu'elle eût aperçut, un tout noir, tout abîmé. Le poids de l'ouvrage pesait sur ses mains et le texte n'était encore à cette heure qu'un bloc inexploré, encore plein de promesses. Elle n'observait que le livre, que l'objet dans toute son authenticité, sa beauté, avec son cuir doux et ancien. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lise, pas encore, il devait être apprécié dans son ensemble.

Le titre, en lettres d'or, apparaissait sur la tranche, le Décaméron de Boccace. Elle l'ouvrit enfin .

Le décor du papier recouvrant la couverture à l'intérieur était serré; le livre était ancien. Les pages craquaient sous ses doigts et libéraient l'odeur, plus forte encore, qui embaumait la librairie. Après avoir tourné quelques pages, l'année du l'édition se dévoila, MDCCCXXXI. L'histoire de cette époque lui traversa l'esprit, la France de nouveau sous la monarchie, un temps instable où la république se cherche. Mais l'auteur, lui, n'était pas de cette époque, il lui évoquait plutôt une Italie qui redécouvre ses auteurs anciens, pleine de vie avec ses villes indépendantes et libres.

C'était un recueil de nouvelles sur la vie au moyen age chez les moldus, les premières lignes de l'histoire la ramenaient déjà en ces temps anciens qui vibraient sous les chansons des troubadours.

Elle s'arrêta de lire, si elle commençait, elle ne s'arrêterait plus. Le livre lui avait ouvert un monde, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'y perde déjà, alors que tant d'autres l'attendaient encore. Elle leva la tête et soupira, elle n'entendit aucun bruit, elle était encore seule. Elle reposa le livre sur l'étagère et chercha cette fois avec application, elle les parcourut et un auteur, Joyce, la tenta bien. Elle fit le même rituel que pour Boccace et le reposa cette fois avec le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir le quitter, elle était dedans, irrémédiablement dedans. Elle le rouvrit sans s'en rendre compte et continua sa lecture.

Ce fut le craquement de l'escalier qui la sortit, elle avait le regard vague de ceux qui ont trop lu, qui ne sont plus là. Une vieille femme la regardait avec amusement derrière des lunettes fines.

-Vous le prenez ? lui dit-la vieille libraire.

-Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien; répondit-elle avec difficulté. Elle n'était toujours pas là.

-Je vais bientôt fermer, je suis désolée, il va falloir vous décider. Elle la regarda avec la patience de ceux qui comprennent son absence.

-Je vais le prendre alors, dit-elle cette fois avec résolution.

Elle paya et sortit, le livre dans un sac, bien protégé, à sa disposition. La nuit la surprit, il ne pleuvait plus, les rues exhalaient une odeur de frais, d'air purifié par l'eau. Elle était encore dans l'histoire, mais le froid la réveillait peu à peu et elle percevait de nouveau le monde extérieur avec lucidité.

Ca lui avait fait du bien, comme à chaque fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Nda: Même si peu de monde va lire ces histoires, je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre n'est pas la suite de l'autre

**Nda**: Même si peu de monde va lire ces histoires, je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre n'est pas la suite de l'autre. C'est juste un petit exercice d'écriture sur la description pour me faire la main. J'ai eu envie de le publier, même si ça ne vaut pas grand chose ( en même temps bien des histoires sont médiocres, alors je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais), et ma soeur m'a fait remarquer que ça pouvait entrer dans la logique de la première histoire, un autre refuge, à croire que j'aime être seule ( la misanthropie me guette...).

Bonne lecture, bien que courte, je vous l'accorde

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, (je risque pas de me faire de l'argent sur ce bout de texte...)

Dans le couloir désert, troublé seulement par quelques ronflements de tableaux endormis, s'échappait par une porte entrouverte une odeur douceâtre qui emplissait l'air. Par l'entrebâillement, on observait une jeune fille qui s'activait à tourner un chaudron à la lumière des bougies. Pendant que la fumée s'élevait, elle contemplait avec une extrême concentration son mélange devenir peu à peu translucide.

Son regard se posa sur le livre ouvert non loin d'elle, elle tourna les pages de cet ouvrage ancien dans un bruissement. Elle parcoura les lignes les yeux plissés, ça allait bientôt se finir. Elle se saisit du dernier ingrédient, un fruit rond et noir de la taille d'un ongle et le plongea avec délicatesse dans le chaudron. Sa potion devînt noire à l'instant. Un grain de plaisir se vit dans le plissement de ses lèvres, enfin, c'était terminé. Elle avait cette folie en bouteille tant convoitée. La belladone ferait son effet. Elle éteignit le feu sous le chaudron , les bouillonnements s'apaisèrent déjà et une longue fumée s'échappa pour envahir son champ de vision, si elle ne faisait pas attention, les effets agiraient sur elle. Elle s'éloigna et ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, une bouffé d'air frais la saisit; il faisait déjà nuit. Elle se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui était maintenant une liqueur noire et brillante.

-Tellement belle... échappa t-elle dans un souffle, en se rapprochant de l'objet de sa prédilection.

Elle filtra le liquide et le mit dans des fioles. En examinant l'une d'elles, son regard se fit plus insistant, elle admirait son oeuvre avec une lueur de satisfaction; le scintillement du liquide se reflétait sur son visage .

Elle leva les yeux et se rendit compte du désordre qui régnait sur la table. Des ingrédients, pêle-mêle, couvraient parfois des livres et d'autres ouverts révélaient les heures de travail. Elle posa le flacon et s'attela. La gravure d'un alchimiste était couverte de poudre blanche. Elle souleva le livre et souffla; à la lueur des bougies, la poudre scintillait. Elle pris sa baguette et d'un léger mouvement de poignet tout se remis bien en place. Elle déposa le livre sur la pile qui venait de se faire et la fit disparaître ainsi les ingrédients dans l'armoire en face d'elle. Elle rangea ses flacons dans son sac et effaça les dernières traces de son passage.

La lumière disparue, seule la lune l'éclairait encore, elle se dépêcha de partir, il était déjà tard .

Sur le chemin du retour, les fioles, s'entrechoquant, troublaient le silence qui pesait dans la nuit. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle sera le sac contre elle; il ne fallait pas qu'on l'entende. La concentration qu'elle avait accumulée durant son travail, se dirigeait maintenant sur ce qui l'entourait et elle ressentait chaque chose avec plus de force ; l'odeur froide de la pierre s'infiltrait dans ses narines, le sac réchauffé par les fioles pesait entre ses bras, la lumière de la lune, filtré par les vitraux colorés, surprenait sa vue à chaque instant et ses pas retentissaient, lui rappelant qu'elle pouvait être découverte à tout moment.

Tout d'un coup, elle aperçut une lumière bleutée, elle s'arrêta; cela venait du couloir de droite. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et attendit sans un souffle que l'importun passe son chemin. Les pas se rapprochaient, elle tourna la tête et vit un élève pressé s'activer, tout comme elle le faisait, à rentrer dans son dortoir. Elle eût juste le temps de le reconnaître, c'était un élève de son année à serpentard qu'elle côtoyait en sortilège. Il ne fit même pas attention à elle, tout occupé à s'atteler à sa propre sauvegarde.

Imaginer la raison de sa venue ne lui vînt même pas à l'esprit et c'est avec une prudence redoublée qu'elle s'engagea à sa suite. Arrivée à l'étage de sa salle commune, elle se permit une pause. Elle était habituée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se permettait de rentrer si tard, bien des sorts et des potions trop tentantes, comme celle qui se trouvait dans son sac, l'avaient retenue dans cette salle abandonnée. C'était ainsi, voir dans un livre que c'était à sa portée, lui ôtait à chaque fois toute raison et c'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait toujours aux mêmes heures à essayer de rentrer sans se faire prendre.

C'est une fois le tableau passé qu'elle se permit de se détendre et la fatigue accumulée l'envahit d'un coup. Elle grimpa avec peine les dernières marches et en ouvrant la porte de son dortoir, écoutant le sommeil de ses amies, elle se tourna vers ce que son corps réclamait, son lit dissimulé par des rideaux bleutés. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle se glissa dans ses draps et s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain, elle retourna dans cette salle, son refuge, après avoir de nouveau trouvé une page irrésistible dans la bibliothèque, qu'elle essayera et qu'elle dissimulera comme un trésor. Tant de pouvoir accumulé, comme une collection, un désir insatiable de possession.


End file.
